


The Reyes Effect

by scullys-pet-fox (redforeverstalkinghislizzie)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, F/F, Punk Scully, Smoking, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redforeverstalkinghislizzie/pseuds/scullys-pet-fox
Summary: Dana is forced into being tutored by a college student named Monica, but quickly decides she likes learning from her new teacher. Slow-ish burn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this two years ago, and although I only have a few chapters written, I've decided to go ahead and start posting them. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is like a baby to me, so I hope y'all enjoy it!

It was a Friday. She was the last one to hand in her math test and the teacher told her not to leave as he immediately began to grade it. Dana Scully awkwardly waited, rocking back and forth on her heels, knowing full well that she hadn't known a thing on that test. She watched as her math teacher sighed and shook his head as he put his pen down, red marks all over the test. “Dana, this is unacceptable and it's gone on for long enough. I really don't want to call your parents again, but I've been talking to your other teachers and you're nearly failing in at least one other class.” 

Dana nodded her head, ready to get out of there and go home, but he kept talking. “I don't want to have to fail you. You're a junior now and you need to get your act together so you can get into a college. So I've done the liberty of finding you a tutor for math and to help bring up your physics grade as well,” he told her and Dana's mouth fell open. She was not going to have some stuck-up kid tutor her. 

“Mr. Simmons, I don't think I —”

“You will be starting this afternoon and will meet with her over the weekend as well,” Mr. Simmons informed her and put her test in a folder with the rest of them. Anger rose in Dana's face at him deciding her weekend plans, and it's not like she had a choice, because as soon as he found out she didn't go he'd call her mom.

“Well who is it?” she asked impatiently.

“It's actually a college student. She tutors at the University of Maryland and has branched out to high schools finding that it'd be best to volunteer the extra help to students before math becomes a big problem in college.” The redhead nodded at his explanation, not admitting that at least it could be interesting going to a college campus as well as a waste of time. “Her name is Monica Reyes and I've written down directions on where to go on campus. She's expecting you at five.” 

“May I go now?” At his sigh of annoyance she turned on her heel and left. 

—

Trying to find the correct building was not easy. It had taken Dana too long to get to the campus and after searching for fifteen minutes she was actually a little nervous about being late. As much as she hated admitting it, she knew she needed help with her grades and she didn't want to start this off badly. 

Finally finding the building and the right room, Scully tentatively knocked on the slightly ajar door. A moment later it was pulled open to reveal a taller girl with chocolate brown eyes and dark brunette hair.

“Are you Dana Scully?” She asked, giving her a once over. Scully wore ripped jean shorts over dark tights, ankle boots, a Cranberries t-shirt, and a worn leather jacket. She had on a simple choker, but had many piercings, including one in her right eyebrow and two studs on one side of her bottom lip. Monica was trying very hard not to stereotype her as some punk who wasn't going to care about their sessions, because that would make the whole thing doomed from the start. She looked back up at the redhead and smiled warmly.

“That would be me,” Scully confirmed. 

“Come on in,” she smiled brightly. “I'm Monica and I'll be tutoring you in math and a little in physics, right?”

Scully dropped her bag on the table and nodded.

“I looked through what you've been learning this year and was given your assignments for the rest of the semester and made some worksheets, so you won't need to cart your math book over here every time,” Monica informed her. “Do you have any concerns or problems with this arrangement?”

Scully glanced at her and thought about how much she needed this help. As much as it annoyed her, she admitted that it could actually work out. She shook her head and sat up straighter, ready to get this session over with.

—

Now, Dana wasn't one to cry, but she was so embarrassed that she couldn't grasp the concept of the formula on the paper in front of her that a few tears pooled in her eyes. Monica promised her that she wouldn't be mad if she asked for her to explain it over and over and over again. She would never be annoyed, she would never give up on her, she was there to help her. And yet, the redhead found herself wiping at a frustrated tear as it threatened to escape from the corner of her eye.

“Okay, since this is our first session and we're new to each other and will be spending a lot of unhappy hours with each other for an undetermined amount of time, let's take a break and go for a walk,” Monica suggested and stood. Dana hadn't spoken much the whole time and once again agreed with a nod.

They slowly walked through the quiet campus; most students already having gone home for the day. Scully seemed to be lost in her thoughts, an unpleasant look on her face and it saddened Monica when she realized what it took for the redhead to accept that she had to get help. 

“So…” Monica wasn't sure how to begin, kind of wanting to stay away from talk of school, but was too curious. “I was told you were a bit of a problem kid in your classes. There any particular reason why?”

Scully rolled her eyes and reached into her messenger bag for her pack of cigarettes. She pulled one out, placing it between her lips and lighting it before taking a few drags, the chemicals hot in her lungs, expanding and tightening at the same time. Monica, watching her smoke, realized how badly she wanted that toxic air in her lungs once again and was itching to take that awful stick out of her mouth.

“I hate the classes. They feel like a waste of time when you have to sit through listening to a bunch of annoying teachers and students.” 

“I can understand that. It does become difficult when you don't have a teacher enjoyable enough. Maybe it'll be different with me,” Monica said and watched her for a few beats more before making the decision to pluck the cigarette from her lips.

“I gave up smoking not long ago, but... a few puffs won't hurt,” the brunette said as she inhaled the smoke. Dana's jaw dropped slightly, her mouth going dry at the scene before her. That was her cigarette and she had no right to take it, but Monica's lips puckered around the bud, sucking in and holding before releasing gently, the smoke lingering between them with a hazy feel in both of their heads. Scully was suddenly blushing wildly, trying to get the sudden not-so-innocent thoughts out of her head. Monica curiously took in Dana's reaction and wondered what could possibly be going through her mind in that moment.

Mesmerized, Scully watched Monica as she veered off to a nearby trash can and put the cigarette out before throwing it away. “Smoke free campus,” she explained.

Scully cleared her head and started up the conversation again. “I used to like school. A lot, actually. But I had a lot expected of me and I… kinda broke and gave up trying and from there I got left behind… That's the worst thing about math. You miss one step and you're fucked.” Monica chuckled quietly.  
“I'll get you back on track in no time.”

They continued on to the campus’ cafe and grabbed a seat by the window after getting some coffee. 

“So, do you tutor anyone else?” 

“Two people. Both are freshmen, but I tutor them on Mondays and Wednesdays, so they won't interfere with our time. You're my only high school student,” she explained. “I've tutored college students further behind than you, so you don't have anything to worry about as long as you come to our sessions and try.” 

“Well… I'm kind of glad that it's come to this. It's frustrating, but the constant feeling of failure and disappointment in myself and from my dad has really been taking a toll on me,” Scully said into her cup of overly sweetened coffee. 

“Parents often are the ones who put on too much pressure until it ruins everything. Is your dad who was expecting things of you?” 

The redhead contemplated being vague or changing the subject altogether, but she might as well get it out. “He always saw so much potential in me. When I was younger I spent so much of my time exploring outside and reading about science. I started showing a lot of interest in going into medicine my freshman year and since then he's been dead set on me becoming a doctor,” she explained.

“And you don't want to be a doctor, I'm assuming,” Monica said and Dana's head snapped towards the window. She took a minute before answering.

“The only thing I want to do is study medicine, but I've been such a fuck up—” she paused, feeling like she'd opened up too much to a person she'd only known for an hour. 

Monica, realizing that Dana was uncomfortable talking about her feelings at the moment, reached across the table and squeezed her hand assuringly. “I’m going to help you get to where you need to be, Dana.”

Dana smiled as her thoughts quickly changed from self deprecating to wishing that her stomach would get rid of the sudden butterflies that decided to use her as their party destination. “Well,” she cleared her throat, “enough about me. Tell me about yourself?” 

The brunette finally removed her hand from Dana's and began speaking. “Well, I lived in Mexico with my grandmother until I was seven. Then I came to Virginia, did the rest of the growing up thing, and now I'm here,” she smiled and Scully shook her head at the vague introduction into her life. 

“Wow, I feel like I've known you my whole life,” Dana rolled her eyes sarcastically and Monica laughed.

“You get pretty tired of introducing yourself when you get to college. The whole 'tell us your name, major, and one fun fact about yourself’ gets old really fast. But, just for you, I'll go through the spiel. My name is Monica Reyes, I am a religious studies major, and I want to go into law enforcement.” 

Scully nodded thoughtfully. “That's interesting. I've never thought about law enforcement before. What made you want to do that?”

“I just want to help people.”

“Seems like a recurring theme for you, with all the tutoring and niceness.” Monica smiled at her comment. 

“I guess so… Well, it's getting late. Did you take a bus?” Scully nodded. “I'll walk you to the stop.” 

They picked up their things and began walking back down the long sidewalks, both silent. It wasn't until they got to the stop to see a bus already there that they spoke again. “Don't forget about our session tomorrow, Dana.”

“I look forward to it,” she said, and waved as she stepped into the bus. 

Monica watched it go and decided that there was no way you could judge that book by it's cover. Especially now that she thought the cover was actually quite attractive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you came back for chapter two!

“Whoever thought it was a great idea to add letters to math is a dick,” Scully said after a frustrated sigh and an arm workout from using her eraser so often. “What's the point of imaginary numbers again?” Monica explained it again and after Scully struggled with the next problem she stopped her.

“This isn't working.” 

Dana furrowed her brows, hoping her tutor wasn't giving up on her. “What do you mean…?” 

“I don't think you can concentrate in this classroom setting until you get a grip on this math.” Dana’s look of confusion continued to grace her face until Monica explained. 

“We could go to my dorm? It'll still be quiet, but it won't be such a formal atmosphere,” she suggested. 

The redhead’s stomach flipped at the thought of being in Monica's dorm. She was already nervous being alone with her, but now where she lives? This was exciting.

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea.” 

When they got to Monica's apartment dorm, Monica led her into the living room and moved the coffee table closer to the couch for easier use. 

“Do you have any roommates?” Scully asked as she got situated in the corner of the sofa. 

“Only one. Diana.”

“She won't mind me being here?”

Monica actually dreaded her return from wherever it was that she went. Hopefully by the time she does, they'll be done and Dana will have already left. She didn't really have the nicest roommate.

“She might… But I'll deal with her, don't worry,” the brunette smiled and they looked at the next equation. 

After only half an hour, they heard the lock turn and the door open. Monica immediately stood up and greeted Diana. “Hey, Diana. I've got a student over, but we'll move into my room so we're not too loud.” Immediately avoiding possible future arguments was a path she'd gladly take when it came to her roommate. That was how she dealt with her.

Diana eyed the girl she saw sitting on their couch before rolling her eyes and going straight to her room.

“Well she seems like a bitch,” Dana commented and Monica spun around and shushed her while laughing softly. 

“She doesn't care for my niceness, but also expects it. It can sometimes be a tense relationship. But yeah, she can be a bitch, but don't say it so loud,” Monica laughed. “Come on, my room’s passed the kitchen.”

Dana entered the brunettes room and it wasn't at all what she pictured. Gone was the look of super smart, all-about-academia look and replacing it was an interesting mix of religion, pseudoscience, and outer space. On the walls were posters of astronomy and astrology, as well as a large tapestry with an Eastern looking design on it. On her desk sat a small golden Buddha and a mountain of books. She also had a large tv sitting across from her bed and of course a game system. 

“This is… not what I expected,” Dana said as she eyed what looked like glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. “Maybe the religious stuff, but astrology?” 

“Yeah, I'm really into that kind of stuff, especially numerology,” she said as she placed her bag by her bed.

“Numerology?” 

“Do you believe the universe is knowable as a mathematical calculation of the whole reducible to a single equation?” 

The redhead just stared at her for what felt like a whole minute. “No..?” 

Monica chuckled. “Sorry, I get asked that question all the time so I have a prepared answer.” 

“If it's a mathematical equation then I don't care to know it,” Dana teased, “but I don't think the complexity of the universe could be explained so simply.” 

Monica just grinned at her.

“Want me to do your chart?”

“My what?”

They sat down and Monica questioned her on her birth and full name, losing track of time.

“Okay, so far I know you're a Pisces, which I am too, and your moon is in Cancer. Which means you can be pretty defensive. Your life path number is 9, so you're very loyal and trustworthy.”

“I guess that's true…” the redhead commented.

“Your expression number is a 5, which means you could be reckless. And, both your soul urge and personality numbers are 7, meaning you like to keep to yourself but gravitate towards people with good ethics and values, and you are always searching for the truth.” 

Dana curiously thought about Monica's numerology and wondered if what she said was compatible with her own. “What about you?” 

“I'm just an odd organized person drawn to angelic studies,” she smiled. Dana still had no idea what any of this was or meant or if it was real at all, but she was having a lot of fun with her new friend. 

Well, she hoped they were friends and no longer just student and tutor. She listened to the pretty brunette go on and on about her chart, mesmerized by all she knew about the subject until she glanced at the time.

“Oh shit! I was supposed to be home by seven!” It was almost eight and she frantically grabbed her bag.

“I'll drive you home,” Monica offered.

“Really? Thank you so much!” They quickly made their way to Monica's Jeep and Scully gave her directions.

As they pulled up to the Scully residence she thanked her again. “Same time next week?”

“Yeah, think it's best if we just do after school on Fridays and maybe earlier on Saturday so we don't have a repeat of this,” she laughed gently.

“Alright,” Dana smiled, “see ya.”

“Goodnight, Dana. Good luck in class!” she yelled out the side window and Scully gave a thumbs up, her stomach fluttering in the process. Her hard demeanor was quickly collapsing after only two sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow/talk to me on tumblr!: scullys-pet-fox


	3. Chapter 3

The following week passed by slowly and uneventfully. Dana didn't get in much trouble with her mother for getting home late, just yelled at for a bit when she walked in the front door. 

Mr. Simmons was passing back homework when he leaned over next to her. “I'm pleasantly surprised to see you turn in a complete homework sheet. They may not all be correct, but I'm glad to already be seeing improvement.” The redhead nodded down at her sheet and inwardly smiled at the check mark showing she got a completement grade. 

She got three more completement grades that week and even showed her mother when she asked if she was working harder to bring up her class average.

“Oh Dana, I'm so happy Mr. Simmons found a solution to your problem. Keep it up, this tutor must be really good,” Maggie Scully said.

“Does this mean I'm not grounded anymore?”

“No, you're still grounded.” Dana's face fell and she trudged up to her room. One more day and she'd get to see Monica again.

———

She hurried out of class the next day and threw her books in her locker and shoved what she needed into her bag, crushing loose papers, so she wouldn't be late. She had just gotten off the bus when she saw Monica waiting for her.

“I wasn't sure you'd remember where I lived, so I thought I'd meet you,” she smiled brightly at the shorter girl.

“Thanks, I probably would've gotten lost.”

They stayed focus on math for a good two hours in Monica's room until Dana had finished her homework and two worksheets.

“How's physics?” 

Dana smiled, “So far I'm doing alright, I mean better than I was before. Thanks to you I can follow the math that we're going over now, and the rest seems that I've just been paying attention more.”

Monica looked pleased and the redhead's stomach flipped with pride. “Well good,” Monica smiled, “but if you ever feel like you need some more help with that don't hesitate to ask. Or with anything else.” 

“Okay,” Dana blushed, unknowingly why. Monica was just so nice to her and wanting to help her and just so pretty. She could get lost in those dark chocolate eyes if only she could keep eye contact for long enough without getting too nervous. 

“So, uh, how are your classes?” Dana finally asked after a slightly uncomfortable pause.

“Oh they're great! I'm taking a really interesting class on world religions and my professor is amazing. Professors are so much more fun than teachers by the way, they're not afraid to be so excited about their work,” Monica rambled on, explaining how much she enjoyed her class and giving Dana hope for her future academics.

“What other classes are you taking?” Dana asked; she was enjoying getting to know her tutor.

“Philosophy, a basic psychology, and two history classes because they're my last core classes, but now I'm really regretting taking both. College history classes can be ridiculous, I'd rather stick to the history channel and say everything is aliens,” Monica laughed and Dana joined her.

Louder than their short bout of laughter was Monica's stomach growling, which caused her to really laugh. Scully realized then that she was starving. “Think my stomach is about to join yours,” she said.

“Oh I'm a horrible host and I haven't eaten since this morning. Would you like something to eat? I can make some ramen?” the brunette offered, already standing up from her bed.

“Sure, that'd be nice. I've never had ramen.”

“Ah, well my friend makes it taste like heaven and I stole his method, so you're in for a college student treat,” Monica grinned. As she left the room Dana felt her phone buzz on the bed next to her. It showed a text from her mom.

“Where are you?” It read. Dana took a picture of her worksheet and sent it to her mom along with a text.

“Monica's helping me a lot and preparing me for my test next week.”

Not long after she got a reply. “Okay, don't be late. Not feeling well, so might be in bed.” 

The redhead inwardly grinned wickedly, knowing she had the opportunity to get around her grounding on a Friday night. She put her phone away and went to join Monica.

“I'm still not sure which of the ingredients is what actually does the trick, but I'm banking on the bit of Taco Bell mild sauce,” the brunette said when she saw Dana walking around the bar with raised eyebrows. 

“Sounds like quite an interesting dish.”

“I'm sorry, but you might be addicted after your first taste,” Monica said, adding the beef flavor packets. Dana blushed a little, wishing that could've been some innuendo. 

Changing the subject, she asked if her roommate would be home that night. 

“Hmm, I'm not sure. Usually she's out fucking with this dude, but I don't know. We'll just stay in my room to be safe,” she turned and smiled at Dana and Dana blushed again, hoping the girl wouldn't notice. 

But, Monica could tell something was up and her interest in the redhead shot up quite a bit. Her suspicions slightly seeming possible. 

“So, whatcha wanna do? Just eat and watch a movie or something? I've got a lot of video games if you're into those. Or we can keep working on math.”

“I think I'm good with math tonight,” Dana laughed, hoping Monica wasn't going to make her work more. “A movie sounds nice, though.” 

The brunette pointed to a stack of DVDs by her TV and told her to pick one. “Anything's okay, I haven't watched any of those in a long time.” Scully nodded and put one in before settling next to Monica on the bed, their backs against the wall, and shoveling the delicious ramen into their mouths. 

All the carbs from the noodles and lack of brain energy from hating math so much caused the redhead to miss out on the end of the movie. Instead, the empty bowl was balanced on her lap and her head slumped against her tutor who hadn't known she was asleep when she laughed at a credits blooper and almost jolted the small girl awake. Thankfully when she turned her head and actually noticed that Dana wasn't just leaning against her but had her head on her shoulder and eyes closed she realized she was asleep and quieted down.

Well that wasn't what she'd planned on happening. Sure Dana was cool and all, and she wanted to hang out with her, but she didn't want her heart to beat faster at the sight of the redhead peacefully and cutely asleep and using her as a pillow. But it was too late, her heart was already beating a mile a minute and she didn't want that feeling to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment! And any one-shot ideas are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
